


What A Surprise

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Series: Kiss Me, Mister President [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Awkwardness all around, I Tried, Ian is a little shit, Jeff is embarrassed, M/M, Making Out, The summary doesn't make sense ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: Ian gets a little surprise after class one day.





	

Ian sighed, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake himself up. He had been having an off day, starting off with being rudely awakened by Jeff's alarm clock after what felt like ten minutes of sleep and only escalating from there. Lunch had almost ended with a food fight, he had lost most of his notes earlier in the day, meaning that he had to go through a study session trying to decipher the hieroglyphics Luke called his handwriting, and then the classroom just wouldn't _shut up_ at all; not even Shizuka's yelling could stop the low drone of voices constantly filling his ears.

As soon as the bell rang, Ian rose from his seat, beating a hasty exit with the rest of the class as Shizuka shouted their homework assignment behind them. He barely heard it, but it didn't really bother him; he could always text Hana or Luke for it later.

For his three years at Asagao, he had never really appreciated how close Bluebell House was. Usually, he went out to "his" tree to take a quick nap and get some peace and quiet, away from all the other students of Asagao. But, now, he appreciated the closeness; a bed seemed a more welcoming place to sleep than just a patch of dirt. Soon enough, he had entered the building and was quickly climbing up the steps to his and Jeff's shared room.

They were only one story above ground level, so it didn't take long to arrive at the door. Pausing outside of the room, Ian frowned as he heard soft noises coming from the inside of the room. Some of it sounded like quiet giggles, but the rest was muffled by the wood of the door and the somewhat thick walls.

Ian let his hand hover over the knob, heaving a sigh. He had two options: disregard the sounds and enter so he could collapse onto his bed, or leave and go to Luke's room for the homework.

The first option seemed more welcoming, his brain saying a mighty _Screw it_. He was tired and wanted to sleep. If it was something embarrassing he walked into, he would just leave and be done with it; it didn't even need to be acknowledged he'd seen it.

Putting in some caution to not be heard, Ian gripped the doorknob and opened the door with a small creak. Instantly, his eyes landed on the two other people in the room, sitting on the lower bunk. Jeff and...Paul? What was he doing here? From what Ian knew, Jeff and Paul weren't on good terms because of the whole election thing. However, there they were, sitting together and seeming to be peaceful. Jeff was blushing, a smile crossing his face as he laughed, and Paul had his arms around the other boy's waist, holding him close and...

Ian's cheeks tinted pink as he looked away, unable to step out before the giggles stopped. Shit, they had noticed him.

His eyes went back to the pair, just in time to see Jeff's face go from flushed to pale in an second. He was staring at Ian, his eyes round with some sort of fear, "I-Ian!" He yelped, voice higher than his usual tone, "Um...It isn't what it looks like...?"

Oh, it was _exactly_ what it looked like. Jeff's tie was hanging loose around his neck, while Paul's was quite close to being the same. Both had their hair ruffled, club jackets either laying abandoned on the bed or sliding off the owner's shoulders, and there was no denying that Jeff was almost fully situated on Paul's lap, the sheen of drying saliva on his neck. There was no possible way to really hide the fact that they had been making out, with all the evidence set before him.

Well, this was... _unexpected._ Ian's bashfulness slowly melted away into smugness, a sense of knowing something no one else did. He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "So, how long have you two been an item? Or is you two being all over each other like this a new thing?"

Seemingly struck dumb by embarrassment, Jeff buried his face into Paul's shoulder, leaving the other boy to give the answer. He ran a hand through his hair, probably in an attempt to fix it, yet it only became more ruffled. "We've been together for a few, um, months now..." Paul mumbled, looking to the floor in a shy manner.

Ian nodded, biting back a chuckle. No wonder Jeff always cast glances at the Normal Boots table when he thought no one was looking. He had never been the most subtle guy, and it was easy to find him looking at the other club.

"Alright, I guess I'll leave you two alone. I need to get homework from Luke anyways," Ian slowly backed out of the room, pulling the door partially closed, before freezing, "Don't get to carried away, though; I don't want to walk in on something else."

Jeff's head snapped up, an embarrassed squawk leaving him as Paul made his own strangled noise. Ian closed the door all the way, laughing quietly in the empty hall. As much as he would probably make an ass of himself teasing Jeff about this, he was happy for the two. They would, hopefully, be good for each other.

If things played out in their favor, they could have the happy ending they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this, honestly. I hope you enjoyed though! <3


End file.
